


You Died: Strade Ate You Alive

by ProblematicFave (PriestGuts)



Series: Boyfriend to Death [1]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novel)
Genre: Amputation, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Emetophilia, Emetophobia, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gore, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inflation, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Stuffing, Torture, Vomit Mention, gender neutral reader, involuntary amputation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestGuts/pseuds/ProblematicFave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when you think that it couldn't get any worse; out come the figurative forks and knives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Died: Strade Ate You Alive

You woke up with a gasp. How long had you been down in this basement? You couldn’t really remember. With no windows down here there was no way to really tell how many times the sun had cycled. It could have been weeks for all you knew. You highly doubted that it was actually that long but your mind wasn’t as sharp as it had been in weeks past.

All you really knew right now, was that you were incredibly hungry. You’d been refusing the food and drink that Strade had been offering you because you didn’t know if you could trust it or not. For all you knew, it could be poisoned...or worse. You didn’t really want to think about it. He’d already done so much to you there couldn’t possibly anything worse that he could do.

Right?

You looked up from where you were dozing off again when you heard the basement door open soon followed by the heavy sound of leather boots descending the steps. You let out a shuddering sigh, bracing yourself for whatever horrors that he had planned for you today. You caught a glimpse of something metallic in the corner of your eye and raised your head to get a better look at it. It wasn’t a knife for once. No. It was a blowtorch.

You knew that Strade was smiling without even looking at you when a whimper slipped past your lips without your body’s permission. You didn’t want to think about what he might be doing with a blowtorch. That was new. He hadn’t used fire yet. 

“Awake and ready to go, huh, Buddy?” he asked, voice far too cheerful for someone who spent his free time murdering people he abducted off the street or otherwise. There had to be something wrong with him. Honestly. 

You wanted to tell him to go burn in hell but your throat is sore from the rough fucking he gave it the night before. And of course the vomiting that you did after that when he decided to hit your gag reflex one too many times. He hadn’t seemed to mind having to clean bile off himself. You wanted to tell him that, but you didn’t. You didn’t dare. You didn’t want to give him any reasons to hurt you when he already didn’t even need a reason to do so in the first place.

“Nothing to say?” he asked as he crouched in front of you. You watched as he absentmindedly licked his teeth. He seemed to do that a lot. You briefly wondered if it was some sort of nervous tick. He pulled his knife out to play with it out of habit. You were a troublesome one after all. He reached out and gave your cheek a rough pat to snap you out of your thoughts. “Hey! Not feeling like talking? Or did I just fuck your throat raw?”

You felt nauseous at those words. Your throat was sore, yes, but it wasn’t raw. Maybe you could play it off that you had lost your voice. Another swat to your cheek made you hiss but you wouldn’t let him win this.

A cruel smile graced his lips instantly making you nervous. You didn’t even have any time to react before he jabbed his knife into your knee. He aim had slipped slightly and you could see that it had gone all that way through like some kind of morbid pin. You screamed to the ceiling. Strade’s cheeks were flushed now and he ran his tongue over his lips to calm himself down a little. No sense in getting too excited so soon after all.

“Oh my that does look painful~” His voice was practically a purr, twirling the knife inside your wound, scraping blood and flesh away with each movement. Tears streamed down your cheeks at that point. You couldn’t even help it. It hurt too badly. You cried out when Strade suddenly gripped the knife tighter and pulled it straight away from your body, slicing the chunk of your flesh away from your leg. You gagged as you felt hot bile rise up in your throat. You had never felt anything like this before.

There was a rather sizable pool of blood growing on the floor beneath you now causing the air to smell heavily of copper. It was sickening. Your eyes slipped closed to swallow back, trying to keep yourself from retching up onto his floor again. But then you heard a squelch. That couldn’t be good. With a heavy breath you let your eyes open once again. The horror you felt in that moment was unlike anything you would ever feel again. You watched as Strade slowly pushed the chunk of flesh into his mouth and didn’t even bother to chew; he simply swallowed it back, causing his throat to bulge. Another lick of his lips spread some of your blood on his mouth, making it just that much worse.

“Mmmmm...You know…” he purred, licking your blood off of his knife, “You taste sweeter than I was expecting. That’s good for me! I’ve got such a sweet tooth~” He licked the other side of the blade. You tried to pull your legs up against your chest, but received a sharp stomp to your ankle, causing you to cry out. Your ankle was broken; a warning not to try that again. You sobbed heavily as he moved to the tool bench, searching for something. 

A loud whirring drew your attention. Was that...a hedge trimmer? What was he going to do with that? That cheerful smile was now the most sinister thing that you could imagine. It would forever be the subject of your nightmares. “I haven’t had a chance to go grocery shopping yet this week...you’ll just have to do~~~” Sharp teeth peeked out from behind his lips. If you hadn’t have been so dehydrated, you would have pissed yourself. You watched in horror as Strade adjusted the settings on the garden tool and gave it another test whir inches from your face.

You closed your eyes in fear, thinking that he was going to run the blades into the soft flesh of your cheek but the metal never connected. Instead...you felt a rough kick to your stomach, knocking the wind out of you and momentarily stunning you, allowing Strade to undo your wrists safely from the pole and to tie them back together once he had your legs tied there instead; high above your head.

The amber eyed man then moved so that he was straddling your stomach to keep you in place. He was heavier than he looked, having a good deal of muscle beneath the soft layers of chub that he possessed. You heard him sigh dreamily, still unable to move. You tried to look up when you heard the whirring again, but couldn’t see past his broad frame. All you could see was his back. It was a shame that you didn’t have a knife.

The moment that those blades made contact with your thigh, you felt the air leave your lungs. You were too in shock to even feel the pain of it; until the blades started grinding against your bones. You could feel Strade’s erection pressing against your hip as he used his body weight to push the hedge trimmer harder against your femur. When you felt it snap, you became briefly aware of choking on your own vomit. 

“What a mess you made! I quite liked this shirt!” Strade laughed, holding your severed leg in his hands now. He was completely soaked in the viscera at this point, not that he really seemed to mind very much. In fact, he looked rather elated. “What...do you want to bet that I can eat your entire leg?”

You nearly vomited again at the thought. He was...going to eat you. He was actually going to eat you. A sharp slap brought you back to reality. “HEY! Don’t go passing out on me now. We haven’t even started yet,” he hummed as he tied a tourniquet above your bloody stump to slow the bleeding. It wouldn’t take very long for you to bleed out from that after all.

Shit.

Strade didn’t even bother with a knife to take chunks off of your appendage; he simply leaned forward and sunk his teeth into the flesh, tearing away at skin and muscle. He hummed with pleasure, eyes never leaving your face as he took bite after bite of your flesh. The noises were probably the worst part of all of this. You could tell that he was really enjoying this from all of the soft hums and sighs. The squelching was unnerving. It reminded you that this was really happening, that this man who had been so sweet and concerned was cannibalizing you. 

Your vision faded slightly as you watched him lick a line of blood up from the crook of his arm all the way up to his palm. Your leg slowly vanished with each swallow, settling heavy into his stomach and causing it to swell; subtly at first but soon it really started to show.

His shirt was straining against his stomach now, pulled tight enough that the buttons were looking a little...haphazard. Another happy sigh from the man above you. He ground against your hip where he was still straddling you. It must have been painful how hard he was. You didn’t know why he didn’t just fuck you and get it over with already. You wheezed weakly as he shifted so that his knee was pressed roughly into your stomach to get a better angle to rock his hips with. 

His eating was slowing down now, having consumed a good portion of your thigh and calf. Strade Groaned with effort as his stomach attempted to keep up with him. The middle button of his shirt finally gave up, whizzing off into the unknown. His laughter came out as more of a rush of air than an actual laugh. His cheeks were nearly as red as the blood that he was covered in and his stomach was so heavy and tight with your flesh that it was nearly pinning him down to you. How he managed to keep rocking his hips long enough to finish was a mystery to you, as was how he accomplished eating yet more of your leg. 

Spent and exhausted and well beyond what you had thought to be the human stomach capacity, Strade carelessly tossed the rest of your leg to the side. Another button popped, nearly hitting you in the eye. 

“Well...it’s been fun, buddy...but it’ll be more fun to stock my freezer up with some choice cuts. You’ll make a good chili this winter!” he huffed with labored laughter. Your vision was going dark now as you watched him sit atop you, scarcely able to breath from the weight in his stomach. One last flick of his tongue against those pretty teeth was the last thing that you saw before the world went black.

**Author's Note:**

> So thanks for reading. I plan on writing a lot more for this fandom. It's a good outlet for all the fucked up shit that I'm into. This isn't even as fucked up as I plan on getting. So...I guess warnings in the future about that.
> 
> Also, everyone uses saw or axes. I wanted to use something different. I've got this hedge trimmer at home...and that thing looks like a medieval torture device. Thus the hedge trimmer.


End file.
